Naruto: The Avengers
by aig217
Summary: A mysterious group hired a mercenary group to destroy the world that forces Kakashi to assemble a team of unique individuals to protect everyone.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto: Avengers

Chapter 1:

A Shadowy figure arose with four cloaked figures behind him. They stood inside a large room illuminated by torches on the walls. A council sat on high podiums, all with masks concealing their identity. The one councilman in the middle began to speak in a mighty voice.

"You may be wondering why is it that you and you're team have been requested to appear in front of us. So let's skip any formalities and begin with you're assignment if you wish to accept it." The group stood silent never once picking up their heads.

"As you see, our world has begun to fall apart. Wars have erupted between many nations such as the United States with China for world dominance. Both Korean nations resumed their war that never ended. The Latin American states have been corrupted beyond the point of no return with all the drugs cartels. Europe is in the midst of breaking into another world war. What I'm trying to say is that peace by diplomacy is no longer the solution. Force and when I say force I mean brute force has to be used to beat every single nation into submission. There shall only be one government for the whole world and that should be us and we believe that your group with it's unique ability has the capability to make us the authority."

The leader of the group spoke with a monotone voice, "How do you know of our abilities?"

"We know everything that there is to know on Earth every single classified secret including your special ability," replied another councilman in the far left.

"I see. What is our reward."

"Your reward shall be Five Trillion American Dollars and ability to do as you please with the exception of harm to us."

"Is there a specific way you want us to begin?"

Another councilman next to the one in the middle began to speak, "Yes we want you to destroy both Korea's to send a message to the rest of the world that our presence has arrived."

"Who exactly are you if I may ask?" asked the leader of the cloaked figures.

"That will be revealed after you destroy nations. Now have we reached an agreement?"

"Yes, we shall begin as soon as we're ready,"

"Very well oh and Mr. Uchiha, do not fail us."

"Please have half of the money ready by the end of this week. We'll have the other half when we're finished if not their will be deadly consequences."

"Is that a threat?" spoke angrily

"It's a promise." Spoke the Uchiha.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A Silver haired man sat behind a monitor looking into recent events; a mysterious group with special abilities has massacred both Korean armies in less than a day. He was in for a lot of paperwork. In cue the door opened to see a purple haired lady in tight black leather pants and vest approached his desk and threw a file on it.

"Are these it Anko?"

"Yes Captain Hatake these are the files on the people you have requested information on. From their date of birth to their "special" abilities."

"Thank you Anko you are dismissed, I will call you once I make a decision on the matter." Said Captain Hatake, "Well let's see who do we have here."

He picked up the first file:

Name: Nara, Shikamaru

He skipped through his descriptions and went to his abilities.

Abilities: IQ estimated over 200, Battle strategist, able to manipulate shadows at will.

Negatives: extremely lazy.

He went on the to the next one.

Name: Hyuga, Neji

Abilities: 360-degree vision range, powerful defense.

Negatives: His pride

Name: Uzumaki, Naruto

Abilities: nature manipulation, sage mode,

Negatives: loses control of himself

Kakashi kept went to the last file but narrowed his eyes as he saw his last name: Uchiha, "Anko what is

The meaning of this?"

"I thought it would be best to see someone related to the leader of the group," the purple hair agent

answered without hesitation.

Kakashi sighed and turned to see from the giant window. The city of New York below him as the invincible aircraft that carried them flew gently above it. He has little time to make this team come together let alone cooperate to protect the planet.

"Sir," spoke Anko, "None of these men are easily persuaded to help us. We've tried in the past but they declined. The only one who cooperated a little was Neji, but soon declined the offer when it was going to be a team. He said 'he works better alone.' Naruto is something different as soon as we have him in our grasps he disappears without a trace."

 _He is just like his father,_ thought Kakashi, "Bring me Temari. She was always our best negotiator maybe she could persuade him to join us."

"Yes sir," and as soon as the agent left, Kakashi's phone rang with an intractable code.

"Hello?"

"I want in," spoke the other voice.

"Ahh Mr. Nara that's good. Please why don't you stop by so I could you fill in the details."

"No need to, I heard everything from the security cameras. It was easy to hack into especially with this Gameboy technology you have. It was a little troublesome to break each password."

"I expected no less from the number one genius in the world Mr. Nara. Since you already know every detail, I need your help. I believe you're the only one who could outsmart our Uchiha. I need you to bring him here so we can convince to join us."

"You are very aware that you're playing with fire right? I mean they're from the same family, he could betray when we least expect it."

"I have a hunch that he won't," replied Kakashi before he hung up.

The door opened to let in a young woman in her mid twenties with sandy blond hair tied up in four ponytails.

"You wanted to see me sir?" she asked.

"Temari, do you remember the Avengers Initiation I proposed to the board? Well it got the green light. If everyone agrees the group will consist of six members including yourself and you're brother, Gaara."

She nodded, "Who else is in the group?"

"We already received a confirmation of one them, Shikamaru Nara. He is going to look for another of the member. We still need to get Neji Hyuga and are you familiar with Naruto Uzumaki?"

"Yes he's the one nobody seems to find. What about him?"

"You're going to find and lure him in by telling him you have information of his parents. You see what is little known about him is that he is an orphan of war. He doesn't know who his parents are."

"Don't you think that is a little too much? Do we even have information about his parents?" said an unsure Temari.

"As a matter of fact we do, but he'll only get to know if he speaks to me personally," Eye smiled Kakashi.

"When do I leave?" asked the blond.

"Well he was last spotted yesterday in a small village in France. His window is usually between three to four days. So I would suggest today.

"You really are a bastard you know," groaned Temari.

"I've been told Temari. I've been told," just chuckled Kakashi before looking at the name of the group who attacked the Korean nations, Akatsuki.

 **That's the first chapter of my story. I'm just testing it out to see if anyone is interested to read an avengers' theme Naruto story. Well review and let me see what you guys think**


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto: The Avengers

Chapter 2:

Temari walked through the pave roads a French village. Most of the homes were small but were built on top of each other. The people appeared to live by agriculture and fishing, since they were many fish and fruit stands. She was being followed by a shorter man with red hair that seemed to be bored out of his mind while secretly scouting everyone in plain sight.

"Any signs of him yet Gaara?" asked the sandy blonde in front of him. True to Kakashi's word, Naruto was like a ghost. _He blends surprisingly better than many of the agents back home,_ thought Temari

"No, maybe you should take the rust off your French and ask some of the villagers. I doubt they'll know anything." Replied in a monotone voice.

"What did the report say about him?"

"He prefers to be left alone and secluded so that he doesn't hurt anyone if he transforms. Every once in a while he goes into the town he is in to get some food and disappears immediately."

"Is there any specific things he buys?" asked Temari to her younger brother.

"Yeah, Ramen," chuckled eerily Gaara that sent chills up the spine of Temari.

"What about appearances?" furthered questioned the blond.

"He has blond hair and blue eyes. So I'm guessing he covers that up with a hoody so nobody could see his blond hair. It is also stated he has fox like whiskers mark on his cheeks because of his transformations."

Temari grabbed his brother by the arm and dragged him to a ramen shop she spotted a few blocks back. She got impatient of walking around in circles for hours in this village. As they went in, it was barely lit and had a hand full of tables it looked more like a beat down bar than ramen shop. The saw a young lady taking order from the stands before she took out a picture of their target.

"Excusez-moi s'il vous plaît, avez-vous vue cet garçon dans la foto?" asked in Temari in french.

A shadow in the back got up from the table slowly headed forward the door before the person heard the waitress say, "Oui, il est la."

The agents turned around looking at the man with blue eyes staring back before he ran out the shop followed closely by the two pursuers. The man maneuvered his way through the crowed swiftly changing directions to avoid getting caught. Temari and Gaara decided to split up to corner him down in alleyways.

"Stop we're not going to hurt you," yelled Gaara trying to catch up loosing ground on the man before him. The hooded decided to lose the man as he made his way up some stairs before jumping out the window to a nearby rooftop. Gaara lost a lot of ground doing the same thing but still had his eye on him. Out of nowhere, Temari jumped from a window in a higher building to land a few meters behind their target. Both agents where beginning to catch up to the man who tried every little trick to lose them.

The three started ascending higher and higher into the village's rooftops. In a sharp corner that Naruto had made, the weight of the two agents made the rooftop collapse. Temari was able to get a hand on both Gaara and a piece of metal rod sticking out of the wall.

The man continued to spread the distance between the other two before stopping and looking back to see a struggling Temari trying to save her brother and herself. Tempted to continue to move on, he stopped before looking up in the sky and ran to where the sibling were hanging making it just in time before the rod broke off the wall catching Temari.

He pulled them up before falling on the ground trying to catch his breath, "You two are really hard to lose."

"Thank you for saving us Naruto," said Temari panting between each word.

"How do you know my name?" questioned Naruto getting serious.

"We are special agents here to recruit you to join the Avengers Initiative. We were never going to arrest you or anything," spoke Gaara.

"The avengers? Whats that?" wondered Naruto who shedded his hoody revealing his face to the two.

"The Avengers Initiative is a group of elite individuals with special skills and assets to protect the world from great evil. Are you aware that a group of calling them selves the Akatsuki is going nation by nation destroying them and killing innocent people?"

"No I'm not. I'm always on a move making sure nobody could tract me down. In response to you're recruitment, I reject." As soon as he said that he got up and started walking away, "My powers cannot be controlled. If I were to transform anyone close to me would be in great harm may that person be friendly or foe. As for the Akatsuki, you'll have to deal with them yourselves and there is nothing you could say that could change my mind."

Temari looked down hoping not to use this, "Your parents."

Naruto stopped and responded, "I have no parents. I am an orphan."

"Kakashi Hatake, my director, said he knew you're parents. He said that he'll tell you everything he knows about them if and only you join the avengers."

"Is that some kind of a sick joke!" Naruto yelled back at her, only for Gaara to stand in between them.

"Don't talk to my sister in that way," He said in a deadly tone, "We were only to inform you that offer. Neither one of us know if Kakashi is telling the truth or not, but we believe in him."

Naruto stared at both of them with the same rage he had earlier, "My parents are dead, that is what my godfather told me."

"Naruto," spoke Temari in softly voice stepping infront of Gaara, " we would never do something like that to another human being. The reason we believe in Kakashi is because he rescued us. Just like you we're orphans of war. Our parents were killed when a grenade landed in the kitchen were my parents were while my brother and I were in the living room. All we remembered is the deafly ring in our ears when the grenade went off. We cried for hours when we saw what remained of their bodies."

She paused as she looked up to see Naruto anger dissolving before continuing, "That's when Kakashi came in with other soldiers. They had heard us crying and discovered our parents dead. We heard one of them saying to put a bullet to our heads to end our misery before their captain stopped them. He was Kakashi. That's why we believe in him that he knows you're parents."

Naruto stared at both of them before placing his hands behind his head and grinning, "I guess I'm an Avenger now."

 **Well there you have chapter 2 tell me what you think about it and review okay. So until next time…**


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto: The Avengers

Chapter 3

The sound of a punching bag being struck rapidly echoed throughout the empty dojo. A long brown haired man wearing a blindfold expertly struck the bag until he punctured it with his fingers that were covered in flames. The sand fell before he changed it with another punching bag.

"I see those robot hands of yours are working fine, Neji." Spoke a voice behind him.

"Kakashi Hatake, to what do I owe this visit." Spoke blindfolded man.

"To put it simple, I need your help. I'm assembling a team together to fight with the terrorists group that has been attacking our world. I'm sure you're familiar with such events." Kakashi paused.

"Yes I have," he calmly stated before striking the new bag.

"And we need someone who is familiar with our enemy."

"The Hyuga won't mess with matters that the Uchiha cause. We only retaliate if they harmed us, until then we don't care. That is how it has always been."

"A lot has changed since you were thawed out of that ice, Neji. The Uchiha grew in number while the Hyuga died out you being the last of them."

"Is that suppose to be inspire me to join you," chuckled Neji.

"Not quite Neji. All I'm saying is that during your time, you were one of the best soldiers there was and probably still are. I need someone with your experience and you're knowledge against the Uchiha. I think you actually might know this one."

Neji stopped to take of his blindfold to reveal his pale eyes, "That's impossible all the Uchihas I know have died."

"Well there is actually two left. They are the results of scientist trying to play God. One of them might join the team to take down the other. In fact, Mr. Nara is on his way to recruit him."

Neji sighed, "This is only a one time thing Kakashi. Only because I have to see it with my own eyes."

Kakashi smiled, "Well that's totally up to you. Feel free to stop by and ask Anko to update those robot hands if you feel them a little rusty."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxhixxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Art is an Explosion!" A longhaired blond man threw a grenade at local fire department, "BOOM, Hahaha!" The explosion bringing the building down as the irony of the fire department caught flames brightening the night.

"Man did you see that Sasori!," he exclaimed as he saw his red-haired team mate controlling some robots with a screen projected by his glasses.

The three robots went straight forwards to the policemen as they took each bullet without faulting. The robots jumped over them before breaking the policemen's neck in mid air. He smirked as his robots then picked up their arms and aimed at the police station. Small rockets were launched before blowing up the building.

"No Deidera, my robots are the true art. Perfectly built from their exoskeleton to their laser beam eyes."

The both members of the Akatsuki stood together before a feminine voice was hear through their earpieces.

"Are the police and fire stations wiped out?"

"Yes both departments are down. Our part of the mission is done. Where are you guys?" spoke the redhead.

"We are flying over the main hospital. It's time to proceed with the next part." The woman said before cutting their conversation.

"Quick, Sasori my man, tell your robots to stream what she is going to do I want to see it," spoke the blond.

The other complied and quickly projected a screen of a live stream of the event. The pair saw what appeared to be a pink haired woman being carried by a man with black hair and what appeared to be mechanical wings.

"Sai, drop me here." The man complied before releasing the pinkette right above the hospital. She went in fist first through each of the floor until reaching the basement. Not soon after an earthquake happened breaking down each of the floors before turning to rubble. The pinkette then powered her way through the rubble standing tall and proud of what she accomplished.

"Nice job Sakura, we have crippled this country's capital first response. Now we have to wait for our leader to finish of the head of state, which shouldn't be taking that long anyway.

Sakura confirmed, "Yes we should head for the border already and wait for him there before moving on to the next country."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A hooded figure walked down the halls where the head of state was currently. Inside the building was completely neat compared to the mayhem that was happening outside. No noise was heard for a while before the earthquake struck.

"I guess Sakura has finished her task. It's time to finish mine." The man spoke to himself.

 _Now where are you hiding my scared friend,_ he thought, _maybe I should just use my sharingan to find out but that's no fun._ That's when he saw a door that was bigger than the rest of them.

"Well that must be his office," he said before he kicked the door down. In front of him was a wooden desk with flagpoles all around the walls. A giant painting of the head of state rested behind his desk. The chair was facing opposite of him.

"So it was you who I have been sensing since I arrived here," spoke the man.

"Why are you doing this, brother?" asked in a calm voice the man in the chair.

"Well because of the money of course. That's what I am. We're mercenaries. That is how we made money for our food. That's how we survived since we were cloned brother."

"Sasuke, you have fallen really low if those are your actual reasons." The chair finally turned to see a raven-haired man with long hair tied in a ponytail.

"Itachi, have you forgotten what our father thought us? It's survival of the fittest. This world we are living has begun to rot. The group that hired us has chosen us to purify the world for those only fitted in the new one. Yes we're being paid but I actually agreed with them. Imagine a world were people like us live. The world would be a better place."

"We both have powerful eyes yet you have been blinded by illusions that the Akatsuki has fed you. Do you truly believe they'll let you and your team live after this?" asked Itachi.

"Itachi, I'll only say this once, if you're not with me than you're my enemy." Sasuke threatened as he awakened his Mangekyo Sharingan.

"You were always foolish and naïve, Sasuke," spoke Itachi before activating his.

 **Well there you have it Chapter 3 is done. We now know all the members in each of the group. Let me know what you guys think and review. Until next time..**


End file.
